That Just Isn't You
by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: Hermione Granger finds out some new information about her life. Soon, she has a new family, new friends and new enemies. The manipulations have to stop and new alliances must be formed. DRAMIONE FIC Dumble!Bashing RonGinnyMolly!Bashing Sort of Dark!Hermione
1. I'm Adopted?

**Ok, so here is my new story. After reading so many stories like this, I decided I'd like to write one myself! I apologise in advance for any similarities to other stories, it's not intentional! This is set from the summer before 6****th**** year.**

**I hope you guys like it! Let me know in a review, I respond to all of them and I like getting suggestions and things :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these very beautiful characters, they beling to the wonderful JK Rowling!**

**Chapter 1: I'M ADOPTED!?**

Hermione Granger was happy. She had great parents, a great education and the greatest friends she could ever ask for. Altogether, her life was great. That was how she felt that Tuesday morning. She was home for the summer holidays, yet always got up early in order to see off her dental practitioner parents.

She went about the day as she would any other. She rolled out of bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she slid her feet in to her slippers. Reaching over, she grabbed and slipped on her thin dressing gown, leaving it open (it is summer after all). Padding her way across the landing, she went in to the bathroom to give her face a quick wash. Once she had dried off, she pulled the headband from her head and readied herself to inspect the bird's nest of hair she would have to attempt to tame later that morning.

She raised her head and opened her eyes, only for them to widen in shock. The bird's nest wasn't there. It had been replaced by sleek waves, almost straight, and it was now jet black. Hermione stood there for a while, her mouth gaping like a fish out of water. The shock had taken away her speech function.

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen, Hermione's parents; David and Jean were sitting eating their breakfast.

"What's taking Hermione so long this morning, dear? She's usually down by now," Jean said, looking over at the wall clock.

"Let the girl rest. It's her summer holidays, she'll be down when she's ready." David replies, not taking his eyes off of his newspaper.

"I know, but she's always down by now. Her breakfast will spoil any minute now."

"She'll be down in a minute. I heard her go in to the bathroom. Stop worrying..."

"MUUUUUUUUM!?"

"Stop worrying, you say." Jean put her bowl down and made to get up, only to stop when she heard rushed footsteps down the stairs.

"Good morning, honey. How did you slee..." David began.

"What has happened to my hair? Mummy, I swear I didn't do any magic or use hair dye." David and Jean shared a knowing look. "What? Why are you looking at each other like that?" Hermione looked between her parents nervously.

"Hermione, you might want to sit down. We have something to tell you." Jean said, placing her hand on Hermione's arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just sit, love, and we will explain everything." David said, folding his newspaper away.

Hermione sat down slowly, her eyes down, too scared to gain eye contact with her parents.

"15 years ago, a man with a white beard and funny clothes turned up at our door holding a small child. We had no idea who he was at the time, but he knew us. He told us that the child was in danger in his world and that only we could keep her safe. We were unable to have children so I jumped at the chance to have a child," Jean began, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You mean..."

"She had the blackest hair I had ever seen. She was beautiful. We invited the man in to the house and he handed the little girl over. He then pulled out, what looked like, a twig and waved it over her. Suddenly she looked like a member of this family. Her hair lightened and curled more, her face resembled me when I was a child."

"We were told that we were not allowed to tell you anything until you turned 17, but seeing as this has happened, I guess we have no choice."

"So you're telling me that Dumbledore took me from my real parents and I'm adopted? You can't be serious." Hermione was getting angry at the thought. How dare he take her away from her family before she even had a chance to remember them and have a connection to them.

"We are and we are so sorry." Jean said. She was crying quite hard now.

Hermione got up and walked around to hug Jean. "No, don't cry. It's not you I'm angry at. It's not your fault. You didn't take me away, you looked after me." Hermione pulled back and looked in to Jean's eyes, "no matter what, you raised me. You made me who I am today and I am proud to call you my mum. And dad."

"Oh Hermione, that means so much to us." Jean threw her arms around Hermione, now sobbing uncontrollably.

They stayed like that for a while, until Jean had calmed down. Hermione then went to hug David, who kidded her forehead. Hermione returned to her seat, her mind racing. She had one certain question roaming around her mind, but she was unsure of how to phrase it. She didn't know whether it was even fair to ask it. Hermione pondered while Jean clattered around the kitchen making tea. She carried over a tray to the table, receiving thanks from the other occupants and they sat in silence until...

"Who am I?" Hermione asked timidly.

"I wish we could tell you," David said, placing his hand over Hermione's. "Dumbledore didn't tell us who your parents are, he only requested that we call you Hermione."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I'm going to get dressed. I'm not very hungry anymore." Hermione got up and headed to the door.

"We love you, Hermione." Jean said, still looking solemn.

"Yeah. You too." And with that, she made her way upstairs.

_I'm adopted. Dumbledore took me from my parents. Why? Why me? What happened back then? I need to know. But how?_ Hermione stepped under the shower head and felt her body relax as the warm water ran over her skin. Physically, she was in heaven but her mind was lost in the wilderness. How could she find out who she really was? She stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her, using another to dry her new hair. _It's amazing. So easy to manage._

It was a nice day so Hermione selected a short-ish sundress to wear. Turning to face her full length mirror, she noticed a flutter behind her out of the window. Turning back, she saw an owl approaching with a letter clutched in its talons. Opening the window, the owl swooped in and landed on Hermione's desk and dropped the letter beside it. Picking up the letter, she noticed the Gringotts seal. It was addressed to _She Who Is Referred To As Hermione Granger. _Hermione tore open the seal and read the letter.

_**Dear Miss Granger, **_

_**We have become aware of the recent changes to your appearance. We, the Gringotts goblins request your attendance as soon as possible. We will be able to answer any questions that you may have regarding your true identity. Please send a reply informing us of when you will be able to attend. Bring this letter with you as verification of your appointment. **_

_**Until Then,**_

_**Fireclaw  
Head Goblin of Ancient Family Vaults and Inheritances**_

_Gringotts! Why didn't I think of it before!? _Hermione quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled a reply informing Fireclaw that she would be there within the hour. She then began to run around her room, grabbing everything that she would need and put it all in to a small hand bag. She stood in front of her wardrobe trying to decide on a cover up, finally choosing a white cardigan, putting it on as she made her way downstairs. Her parents were just gathering their things to leave for work. They looked Hermione over, their question looming in the air.

"I got a letter from Gringotts bank. They know everything and have asked me to go in. They know who I am." Hermione said, practically bouncing off the walls with excitement and nerves.

"Oh that's wonderful, dear," Jean said, the smile not completely reaching her eyes. Hermione frowned. "No really, it's wonderful news, good luck. Will we see you at dinner?"

"Of course. I'll see you later." And with a kiss to each of their cheeks she left, calling the Knight Bus to get her to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once in Diagon Alley, Hermione weaved through the morning crowds and straight to the large marble building. She headed straight up the steps, through the doors and straight to the first available goblin.

"And how might I be helping you today, young miss?" The goblin's long fingers wrapped around the edge of his podium, his long nose pointing out like Pinocchio.

"I'm here to see Fireclaw. I believe he is expecting me." Hermione passed the letter up to the goblin, who took it in to his hands, reading over it.

"Oh yes, miss. Please follow me."

"Thank you." Hermione muttered as the goblin passed the letter back.

The goblin walked down the steps from his podium and gestured for Hermione to follow him. They walked right through to the end of the main atrium before reaching a set of large cherry wood doors. The goblin motioned for Hermione to stand back. He ran his left index finger down the centre of the doors and placed his right palm on the door. Several clicks were heard and the doors opened to reveal a large room with row after row of goblin made armour and weaponry lining the walls. At the very end of the room, sat a desk, behind which sat a goblin in a throne-like chair.

Fireclaw raised his hand and beckoned for them to approach. Hermione felt so intimidated during the long walk. Once she made it, Fireclaw motioned for her to take a seat in front of him.

"Thank you, Griphook. That will be all." He said. Griphook bowed and quickly left the room, the doors closing dramatically loud. "Miss Granger, I am pleased that you decided to come in sooner rather than later. Please allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Fireclaw, the head goblin for the Ancient Family Vaults and Inheritances department in Gringotts bank."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir. And I must say, this room is magnificent." Hermione said, craning her neck to admire the vaulted ceiling.

"Why thank you. It is not often that a wizard compliments a goblin."

"We are all magical beings, why shouldn't we be treated the same?"

"Noble words, Miss Granger, but I am afraid that is just the way it is right now. That aside, may we get down to business?"

"Oh, of course. My apologies."

"No need. Now, sometime last night, we were alerted of the change in your appearance. We were previously unaware of your true identity as there were some powerful spells and charms that had concealed your true magical signature and identity until now. From what I can see, the powerful glamours concealing your true self began to break down last night which allowed our goblin magic to know that something untoward had occurred.

"We are still not completely aware as to your parentage yet, but we can perform a short ritual that will allow us to discover which family you truly belong to."

"Aren't rituals painful and time consuming? I read about them once and..." Hermione began fearfully.

"Some are, yes. But I can assure you that this particular ritual is very quick and relatively painless." Hermione's body deflated as the tension left. "All we require is a little bit of your blood, drawn with a ceremonial athame. I will tell you that, depending on your pain threshold, this could be slightly painful, but this pain is not prolonged."

"When can the ritual be performed?" Hermione asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"If you are ready, it can be done in a few minutes."

"I'm definitely ready, sir."

"Wonderful. If you'll please excuse me, I must go and get the ritual chamber ready."

And with that, Fireclaw got up from his seat and walked to his left, where a small door had materialised, and left Hermione alone with her thoughts. _I'm gonna find out who my parents are. I'm about to find my real family. I wonder if I'm an only child still. I'd love to have a sister! Ok, a brother would be cool, but I'd LOVE a sister. _Hermione got up from her chair and began pacing nervously. Just as her feet began to wear a pattern in to the obviously expensive rug, Fireclaw announced his return with a light chuckle, startling her out of her anxious bubble.

"Miss Granger, if you'll please follow me."

Hermione immediately speed walked over to the goblin and entered the ritual chamber. It was quite a small open plan room of white marble. The light colour making it look a lot more expansive that it actually was. There were no furnishings other than a ritual table located in the centre of the room. As Hermione reached the table, she could just make out the intricate runes carved around the edge. She was in complete awe. It was the most beautiful piece of work she had ever seen. She reached out her hand towards it; pausing to glance back at Fireclaw, her eyes asking for permission. At his nod, she leaned forward and brushed her fingers along the glistening writing. She could feel the magic caress her fingertips. It felt forbidden. She knelt down and moved in for a closer inspection, reading the runes out loud.

"'_In magic, we trust.  
The truth shall prevail.  
Needs will be attended to.  
Sacrifices will be accepted.  
Power from within can change the being for good or bad,  
Let the being decide'_

Wow. That's insightful."

"You are very well educated with runes, Miss Granger. I must say I am impressed."

"They always fascinated me from the moment I entered the Wizarding world. I read any books on runes that I can get my hands on." Hermione laughed, standing up and moving back to Fireclaw.

"Then you know the importance of this chamber?" Hermione nodded in reply.

Fireclaw waved his hand and a silver tray appeared, hovering next to them. On it sat a large piece of parchment and a jewelled dagger. He picked up the parchment delicately and placed it atop the table. He then picked up the dagger and passed it over to Hermione.

"I'm afraid, for this ritual, you are needed to slice your palm with the athame to draw the blood. You will then place your palm on to the parchment. Your blood will infuse with the parchment and reveal your true bloodline. You needn't worry, Miss Granger, as soon as the blood is deposited, I will heal your hand. Now, are you ready?"

Hermione looked at the dagger in her hand. She was shaking. She knew it wasn't fear, it was nerves and anticipation of being so close to the truth. She closed her free hand around the blade, took a deep breath and sliced. She winced in pain and quickly placed her bloody palm on to the parchment. Fireclaw immediately pulled her hand towards him and healed her hand. She only felt the healing, she was concentrating too much on the parchment to really notice whether she was still bleeding or not.

The blood was absorbed in to the parchment in to the parchment and slowly returned to form red calligraphy. Hermione leaned closer as the truth was slowly scrawled out.

_Adopted daughter of David and Jean Granger  
Adoptive name: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Adopted from_

_Giovanni and Maria Zabini  
Name: Harmony Giovanna Zabini  
Twin sister of: Blaise Giovanni Zabini_

The dagger dropped from Hermione's hand and clattered to the floor.

"I'm a Zabini."

**So there you have it :D I hope you liked it! I have the next few chapters already written (Actually using a pen and paper!) And just have to type them up so updates shouldn't be too far apart!**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Love and all that jazz**

**TheOnlyCeeCeeJ xoxo**


	2. Family Reunion

**OMG I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've just got a new job at The Lion King, London, and I'm ALWAYS there! Here's the next chapter for you guys! I hope you all like it .. It's quite OOC to be honest but meh, it's how I wrote it. **

**Part way through this chapter, Hermione will known as Harmony and that is how it will be from now on. I know some people don't like the whole name change thing but I hope you'll keep reading especially since I kept the name pretty similar.**

**Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed myself and this story, y'all made me smile LOTS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't make money off of this. JK Rowling owns the characters.**

**Chapter 2 – Family Reunion**

Giovanni and Maria Zabini were seated quietly in their study playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Neither of them spoke, they simply enjoyed each other's company, plus their game had hit a tense crucial moment. Both stared at the board, contemplating their own and their opponent's next moves when a loud crack sounded, startling them, Maria jumping out of her seat, knocking the chess board on to the floor.

A house elf stood, wide eyed and staring up at them, tears already forming in its tennis ball eyes. "I be sorry, Master and Mistress. Really, I be sorry. A fire call is for you, Goblin of Gringotts wishes to speak with yous immediately. He be asking if he may be coming through to talk to yous personally."

"Must be important, darling." Maria said, placing her hand on her husband's arm.

"Yes. Bammie, tell him that he is welcome to come straight through." Giovanni was already waving his wand to reset the chess pieces.

"I be doing that now, Master," and with a crack, she left.

"I wonder what this is about. You don't think anything bad has happened, do you?"

"I guess we'll find out in a minute." Giovanni remarked.

Just at that moment, they felt their home's wards bend and a goblin appeared before them. He bowed to the pair silently. Maria gestured for him to take a seat, which he gladly accepted. Once they were all seated and comfortable, the silence was finally broken.

"Forgive my intrusion, Lord and Lady Zabini. My name is Fireclaw, I am the Head Goblin for the Ancient Family Vaults and Inheritance department at Gringotts."

"Has something happened to our vaults? Or is it Blaise? What has happened?" Maria interjected. She was wringing her hands nervously, fear and apprehension was rolling off of her in waves. Giovanni pulled her hands apart and gripped them between his own.

"Oh, nothing like that. In fact, I come bearing good news. The reason that I am here is to do with your daughter."

"Harmony? What about her?" Giovanni leaned forward, not taking his eyes off of Fireclaw.

"We have found her." Fireclaw smiled, causing Maria to gasp and begin to cry. "It seems that when she was taken, she was covered with some powerful glamour charms to conceal not only her looks, but also her Magical Signature. Last night, her glamours began to falter, alerting us at Gringotts of the change. We have already performed the Bloodline Ritual and I am glad to be the one to tell you that it is definitely her."

Maria broke in to body shuddering tears at the news. Giovanni moved in to hug his wife, his own tears – as few as there may have been – fell gracefully.

"My baby. You found my sweet Harmony. Where is she? Can we see her?" Maria said through a handkerchief.

"Of course. She is in my office at Gringotts. I'll give you some time to compose yourselves. Your son should be here for this, too. You should inform him of this before you come to my office. The direct floo will have you spelled in so you will not have to venture through the bank." Fireclaw stood from his seat. "I must tell you, not all of her glamours have been removed yet. I thought that it would be something that you would prefer to do. I will see you shortly." He bowed and disappeared from the room.

"Oh Gio, they've found her. She's alive. She's so close. Oh, what do I say to her? Will she even like me?"

"Maria, calm down, love. We need to get Blaise and tell him. Where is he today?" Giovanni asked.

"He is with Draco, I believe." Maria said, fixing her make up in a large wall mirror.

"Bammie!" The house elf popped in. "Go to the Malfoy's and get Blaise. Tell him that he must come home immediately."

"Yes, Master." And she disappeared with a crack, returning 10 seconds later with a dishevelled Blaise.

"Mother, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"Blaise, calm down. Have a seat, we have something to tell you." Giovanni said, pointing Blaise to the armchair that had been occupied by Fireclaw not too long before.

"Father, you're worrying me. What's going on?"

"We have just had word from Gringotts Bank. It's about your sister."

"Harmony? What about her?"

"They have found her."

The words hit Blaise like a tonne of bricks. His breath caught in his chest. "She's... She's alive? You can't be serious. Where is she now?"

"Gringotts. If you want, we can go and see her now." Maria said, walking over to Blaise and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Blaise couldn't move. He was full of complete disbelief. His twin was alive. She was alive this whole time and he couldn't find her. He couldn't feel her presence. Where had she been hidden? Far away? Or maybe right under his nose. Was she in Hogwarts with him? If she was, then _who_ was she? How had he treated her? How had everyone else treated her? He began to feel distressed at the thought that Harmony had been at school with him and he hadn't been able to protect her.

"Blaise." Maria's voice broke through his thoughts. "We are going to Gringotts now. Are you ready?"

Blaise took a deep breath, stood up and straightened his robes. "As I'll ever be."

They all gathered at the fireplace, gave each other a supportive glance before going through the floo network one at a time.

* TJIY *

Harmony was sitting in Fireclaw's office alone. Fireclaw had left 5 minutes ago to go to the Zabinis to tell them of her reappearance. She kept her eyes in her lap, wringing her hands continuously. _What if they don't like me? I'm a Gryffindor, will they resent me? MY GOD, I HAVE A TWIN BROTHER!_ Just then, she felt someone's presence before her. Her body tensed as she slowly raised her head. Fireclaw was standing, eyebrow raised and smirking at her.

"Merlin! I thought you were them. What happened? They're not here, they don't want to see me, do they?"

"Calm down, Miss Zabini. You are just like your mother, I must say. They are simply informing Master Zabini of the events before they arrive." Fireclaw was taking his seat once again.

"Oh. Ok." Harmony slumped in her seat.

"You have nothing to worry about, Miss Zabini. They are excited to see you."

Harmony gave a small smile and lowered her head once more to stare at her hands. _Bloody nervous habit._ At that moment, she heard the fire roar to life, the sound immediately pulling her up to stand. Before her brain could register anything, a blur flew across the room and collided with her. She found herself enveloped in the most comfortable hug she had ever felt. She wrapped her arms around the body and felt herself relax into their arms.

"I never thought we'd find you, Harmony." Blaise whispered in to her hair. She couldn't reply, she just squeezed her arms tighter around his waist. After a while, Blaise pulled back and placed his hands on either side of her face, leaning her up so she could look in to his eyes. As the eye contact was made, Blaise's widened in shock. "Granger?"

Harmony lowered her eyes to the floor. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Disappoint? You're my sister, you could never disappoint me!" Blaise pulled her in to another hug. "You're the brightest witch of our age. I'm proud to say you're my twin, Harmony Zabini."

"But I'm a Gryff..."

"You really think I'm in to all that house animosity?" Harmony shrugged at the question. Blaise took her hands and led them over to sit on the seats provided. "Think back, whenever you were being ridiculed, did I ever say anything?" He asked, looking directly in to Harmony's eyes.

"No, actually. You didn't. You stood there at the back of the group."

"Exactly. I'd never hurt someone who doesn't deserve it. However, I do owe you an apology for being in that group. I wish I had known that you were you. If I had, I would've stopped them..."

"If you had known, they probably wouldn't even be saying anything. You don't need to apologise. You didn't know."

Harmony squeezed Blaise's hands and they smiled at each other. A hiccough and sniff broke them out of their moment. Harmony looked up to see her parents still standing by the fireplace, cuddling and watching the exchange. Harmony suddenly felt nervous. She looked to Blaise, who chuckled and leaned towards her.

"They won't bite. Go and say hello, they are dying to see you." He whispered in her ear, squeezing her hands once more before letting go and sitting back in his chair.

Harmony took a deep breath and got up from her seat. She walked slowly over to Giovanni and Maria, a small nervous smile on her face. "Mother? Father?"

Quickly, the gap between them was closed, Harmony was held between her parents, her mother crying and her father buried his nose in to her hair. Feeling this amount of love finally broke Harmony down. The flood gates opened and she finally cried. She didn't know how it happened, but she felt content and safe with these new parents. She didn't expect to be accepted so easily and didn't expect to accept them so easily, it just felt right. Her parents squeezed her tighter, only causing her to cry more. Blaise was quickly there behind Harmon, immediately calming her down.

"I can't believe you're here. You have no idea how happy I am." Maria leaned back, wiping her eyes.

"I think I have a small idea." Hermione sniffed, also wiping her eyes. "If it's ok, would you be able to remove the rest of my glamours, please. I don't feel right yet. I want to know what I really look like."

"Of course, sweetheart. Stand back." Giovanni reached in to his robes, pulled out his wand and waved it in front of Harmony. She suddenly felt herself grow a couple of inches and her skin tingled. When it was all over, she saw the looks of admiration from her family. She turned to look towards Fireclaw who pointed to the left wall, where a full length mirror was situated.

Harmony ran and gasped when she saw herself. She was now a taller 5'7" compared to the 5'4" that she had previously been. Her body had gained perfect curves and she was much shapelier. She walked forward and inspected her face. It wasn't too different, her cheekbones became more defined and her nose slightly more pointed. Her skin had darkened slightly, due to her Italian heritage. The most startling change was her eyes. They were glowing blue. "I'm beautiful." She whispered to herself.

"Yes you are. I wouldn't expect any less from my twin. I mean, come on! You look like me! Of course you're gorgeous." Blaise said, sliding in to the mirror behind her.

You could tell they were twins. Their faces were very alike, Harmony's only slightly more feminine. Their hair was the same jet black and their eyes the same startling blue. Despite her growth spurt, Blaise still towered over her with his 6'2" structure.

Fireclaw clapped his hands, "now that the initial introductions are done, why don't we all take a seat and discuss a few things."

They all nodded. Maria and Giovanni sat on the long loveseat and Blaise took the chair next to them. Harmony stood, pondering where to sit. As she went to sit on the chair beside Blaise, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in to squeeze in beside him on his chair.

Fireclaw stood and made to leave the room. "I believe you have some private matters to attend to. I will return once you are finished, then I will continue on with my business." And on that note, he left the room.

They all sat in silence for a few moments. "So..." Harmony muttered, attempting to get the conversation going.

"Yes, well I believe that we should explain. I'll start from the beginning." Giovanni began. "When we discovered that Maria was pregnant with twins, we were overwhelmed with excitement. You see, bearing twins is a magical blessing. We were continuously congratulated, everyone remarking on the power that you both would hold."

"Power?" Harmony asked.

"Twins, when together, hold an immense amount of power. Almost as strong as the power between soulmates." Blaise responded, giving Harmony's shoulder a squeeze.

"Wonderfully put, honey. Anyway, you must know that Albus Dumbledore isn't the man you think he is. When he discovered that I was carrying twins, he felt threatened. We, Zabinis, have always remained neutral during any wars, but Dumbledore has always seen us as dark, no matter what." Maria looked to her husband for support.

"Dumbledore was threatened by you even before you were born. He began hatching plans to either separate you or kill you both. When you were born, everyone adored you both..."

"You were the most adorable babies ever. You'd always cry if you were separated..." Maria cut in, cooing away like they were babies again.

Blaise blushed, "MUUUUUM!" Harmony found herself laughing as Blaise hid his face in her hair.

"That's how we knew something had happened. One night, after we put you both in your bed; yes you shared a cot, we couldn't separate you at all, we felt a bend in the wards. Someone had somehow got in. Next, we heard Blaise crying." Giovanni turned to Maria, who had new tears running down her face." We rushed to your room and you were gone, Harmony. The veranda doors were left open and only Blaise was left." Giovanni got up from his seat, motioning for Blaise to go and comfort his mother.

Giovanni stopped in front of Harmony, placing his hands over hers and looking her directly in the eye. "From that night on, we never stopped looking for you. We used everything in our power to try and find you but it wasn't enough. We had no idea where you were, we scoured the entire Wizarding World for you."

"Well, that's why you didn't find me. Dumbledore took me in to the muggle world and gave me to a couple who couldn't have children. He put glamours on me to make me look like them and obviously covered my magical signature."

"Baby, we are so sorry..." Giovanni pulled Harmony into his arms.

"You don't need to apologise. I was kidnapped, you worked for 15 years trying to find me and now I'm here. I'm back with my family."

Blaise and Maria joined the embracing pair on the floor and they all kneeled there. None of them knew how long they were there for, the next thing they knew, Fireclaw had returned and was sitting behind his desk. The family all took their previous seats and gave the goblin their attention.

"I take it everything has been explained?" The group nodded. "Wonderful. I only have a few matters to go through with you. Firstly, now that Miss Zabini has returned, her vault is reactivated. Here is your key." Fireclaw slid a small key across the desk.

"I have my own vault?"

"Yeah, sis. It's next to mine in our family vault." Blaise informed, nudging Harmony's shoulder.

"The other matter at hand is your living arrangements."

"Oh, uh, well..." Harmony spluttered. She hadn't even given this a second's thought. Everything had been so overwhelming, she hadn't even thought about what would happen when they left this office.

Sensing her internal struggle, Maria turned to Harmony, "well, sweetie, we were actually hoping that you'd come and live with us. Now that we've found you, we don't really want to let you go again."

Harmony's eyes filled with tears. "Really?"

"Of course, sis. You have a home with us." Blaise smiled, hugging Harmony close.

"Wonderful. I believe that is all of the business attended to for today. Thank you all for coming in, and may I be the first to say congratulations."

They all nodded and made their way to the fireplace happily until Harmony stopped, causing Blaise to walk straight in to the back of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, making Maria and Giovanni turn around worriedly.

"It's just... I promised my parents, my adoptive parents, that I'd be home for dinner. I need to go and see them. I need to explain everything and say goodbye." Harmony muttered nervously

"Oh, of course dear. Is the floo network connected to their house?" Maria said as she made her way next to Harmony.

"No it's not, I'm afraid."

"No trouble at all, we will apparated there." Giovanni took Harmony's hand and lead the group from the office.

Any other time, Harmony would've felt patronised by the gesture, especially at her age, but at that moment having her father hold her hand felt comforting and reassuring. It felt like it was his way of beginning to prove that he would not let her go again. Harmony smiled at the thought.

They made it to the apparition point, Harmony explained exactly where they would need to go to and they were off. They apparated in to the side alley for Harmony's back garden. It was blocked off from all of the neighbours windows so they wouldn't be seen just appearing and it was just rude to simply pop in to the Granger's living room. Harmony led them through the gate and around to the front door and opened it with her keys, drawing slight looks of amazement from the other witch and wizards.

"Mum? Dad? Are you home?" Harmony called out as she walked through the door.

"In the kitchen, dear. How did it go today?" Jean called out.

"Fantastic," Harmony called, making her way to the kitchen. "I know who I am now."

Jean and David turned to see the new Harmony.

"Hermione? Is that really you?" Jean asked, staring in awe.

"It's actually Harmony. Harmony Zabini. These are my parents, Giovanni and Maria. And this is my twin brother, Blaise."

David stepped forward, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

David and Jean shook hands with Giovanni and Blaise, as they got to Maria they found themselves enveloped in to a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much for taking such good care of our baby. She's grown up to be a fantastic young lady."

Jean was in shock. She had not expected such a warm reception from the Zabinis, after all, she had raised their daughter.

Harmony laughed as she noticed Jean's face. "Why don't we have some tea and talk?"

Jean snapped out of her stupor, "oh yes, good idea. Herm... Harmony, why don't you lead the Zabinis in to the living room and we will be through in a second.

For the rest of the evening, they all discussed the past. How Harmony came to them and her achievements at primary school and Hogwarts. As the evening wore on, Harmony got more and more uncomfortable. Blaise sensed the tension in his twin and placed his hand on her arm, instantly relaxing her.

Harmony got up, excusing herself to the bathroom. Blaise immediately followed her up the stairs.

"You'll have to tell them, Harmony. They'll understand. They are your parents, too. All they want is for you to be happy." Blaise hugged his twin tightly and kissed her forehead. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

When the twins re entered the living room, the 4 parents all looked up to see the nervous glint in Harmony's eyes.

"Harmony, dear. We will go upstairs and collect your things, we'll leave you three to talk." Maria said, making her way to the door.

"You... Wait, what? Harmony started.

"You looked so nervous, sweetie. We thought maybe we could break the news for you." Giovanni said, joining his wife and son and they left the room.

"I'm so sorry..." Harmony began.

"No need to apologise, dear. To be honest, we were expecting it." Jean said surprisingly calm.

"You were?"

"Of course. You've found your real family, why wouldn't you go and live with them?" David said, patting the space between himself and his wife.

Harmony sat down. "You're really ok with this?"

"Of course we are. We want you to be happy."

"Told you, sis." Blaise laughed as he suddenly appeared in the doorway, but seeing Harmony's glare he muttered, "sorry," and ran back upstairs.

"All we ask is that you keep in touch. I need the odd owl flying through the window to help me stay sane." Jean laughed through her tears.

The trio embraced in silence until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Are you ready, Harmony?" Maria asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I am." Harmony gave her adoptive parents one last squeeze before she got up. "Hey, with me gone, maybe you guys could do that Australia move you've been dreaming about." Harmony smiled.

Jean's face lit up. "I guess we could. What do you think, Dave?"

"Why don't we let these guys get on their way and then we can talk." David's face was glowing as much as his wife's.

"Once again, thank you for raising Harmony so well," Maria said as they walked out of the front door.

"I love you both." Harmony said, tears welling up.

"We love you, too." David said, hugging his crying wife close. "And don't forget to write."

"I won't."

With a last wave, The Zabinis made their way back around the side of the Granger's house.

"Next stop, Zabini Manor." Blaise said, grabbing Harmony's hand.

* TJIY *

**And there you have it .. Once again, I am so sorry for the delay, it won't take as long for the next one, I promise! Please read and review!**


	3. Welcome Home

**HEY LOVELY PEOPLE! Here is the next chapter :D I am so happy with the reception the last chapter got! I am so glad y'all like it!**

**I am so sorry that I didn't get this out sooner I have had no internet!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights and totally don't make money from this .. Reviews are my currency!**

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home**

The Zabinis apparated to the main entrance hall of Zabini Manor. As soon as her feet touched the floor, Harmony's jaw dropped. The hall was huge and white. Harmony was shocked at how bright it was, despite it being night time. The walls were bare of decoration, only with several torches and doors lining them. In front of them was a long hallway framed by a double staircase that loops around and joins together at the top.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Harmony gasped, not realising she had said it out loud until heard her father's deep rumbled chuckle.

"I'm glad you think so. Your mother spent months trying to find the perfect design. I think the architect almost quit by the end of it."

"Well now we have a reason for my quest for perfection. My daughter loves it. That's what matters." Maria squeezed Harmony's shoulder affectionately, giving her a small smile.

Blaise stepped between them and walked Harmony forward. "Now, the grand tour can wait until tomorrow, but the most important thing is showing you to your room." With that, Blaise ran to the right staircase. "Race you!"

Harmony huffed and began her own sprint up the left staircase, taking them 2 at a time. "That's not fair, you got a head start!"

"Don't care!" Blaise called back, disappearing down the corridor.

"Your legs are longer!"

"Then grow!"

"Blaise! I don't know where I'm going!" Harmony made it to the corridor and stomped her feet.

"Follow my voice," could be heard echoing down the hallway.

Harmony huffed once more and took off running again.

Giovanni hugged Maria, who was smiling up at where her son and daughter had run off to.

"I'm so glad she found us. Our family is complete again." Maria said, leaning in to her husband's touch.

"And we will stay complete this time. I will do anything to protect you all. She will never be taken again."

Giovanni leaned down and kissed Maria softly. "I think Blaise can handle the rest of this evening. Why don't we go to bed? It's been a wild day." He took Maria's hand and led her up the left staircase, towards their bedroom. For the first time in 15 years, they were able to sleep soundly knowing their daughter was safe.

* TJIY *

Blaise finally gave in and waited for Harmony to catch up. He swung his arm over her shoulders and led her up a small flight of stairs. "This is our wing. Merlin, it feels good to say that. It's been _my_ wing for so long, I'm so happy I finally get to share it."

"I'm happy I'm not an only child anymore. It's so boring being alone."

"Tell me about it. Ok so this is my room," he motioned to the door on his right. They walked down the corridor and Blaise pointed out the door on his the left, "that is our study. It's a bit like a common room but just for the two of us. We can just hang out there." He led Harmony further down the corridor and pointed to the last room on the right. "This is your room."

Harmony stepped forward and went to open the door but noticed that Blaise wasn't following. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just best of you go in by yourself the first time. The room is bare at the moment, except for a bed and the usual necessities. When you go in, imagine exactly how you want the room, colours and all, and it will appear. When you're done, call me in." Blaise leaned back against the wall and gestured for Harmony to continue on.

She entered her room and closed the door behind herself. Standing in the middle of the admittedly large room, she closed her eyes and pictured the room she had wanted her entire life.

The walls suddenly made the room look like a meadow, the carpet was grassy green. The ceiling was a beautiful sky blue with fluffy white clouds and birds flying around. The drapes on the bed flowed down in a pale green and the duvet cover a slightly darker green. Along the left hand wall, next to the wardrobe door, a large bookcase appeared, made of dark mahogany wood. Next to the bedroom door, a mahogany desk could be found. Harmony opened her eyes and gasped. It looked better than she ever expected.

"Blaise, you can come in now." She called out as she ran and belly-flopped on the queen sized bed.

Blaise stepped in and closed the door. His eyes swept the room, doing a three-sixty he came to see Harmony settled on the bed.

"Wow, sis. What made you have this?" He said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"When I was younger, I used to always walk to the nearby meadow with a book. I'd stay there all day. Sometimes I'd fall asleep there and my dad would have to carry me home. I always found the outdoors comforting."

"That's really nice. Well I know you'll love the grounds here at the manor, then." Blaise got up and held his hand out for Harmony, who gladly accepted the assistance. He walked her to the lone door on the right. "And this is our bathroom."

It was huge with, what looked like, a four person shower on the left. Next to it was a bath that you could easily swim in. Along the wall was one wide mirror with his & hers sinks and cabinets.

"This is just amazing." Harmony said, running her hand along the sink. "I've never had anything like this."

"Well be prepared for more. Now that you're back, mum will no doubt take you shopping for whatever you want." Blaise laughed, "and dad has his little princess back, he'll be wrapped around your little finger by breakfast tomorrow."

"It's all so overwhelming."

I can imagine, but you'll get used to it." Blaise took Harmony's hand and walked her to the door at the other side of the bathroom. "This is my bedroom. I leave this door unlocked all the time so if you ever need me, just come straight through, ok?"

Blaise's room was set out the mirror of Harmony's. It was dark blue with silver trimmings and edging.

Harmony yawned. "It's been a tiring day. I think I better get to bed. Thank you for accepting me so easily." She wrapped her arms around Blaise's waist.

Blaise kissed Harmony's forehead and rested his chin on top of her head. "Thank you for coming back. You're my twin sister. I would never turn you away. I've been waiting for this day since mum and dad told me about you."

"Goodnight." Harmony smiled and made her way through to the bedroom.

She went to her wardrobe and her clothes were already unpacked and organised. _They must have house elves._ She sighed and rummaged through her drawers until she found her pyjamas. She slipped on a strappy top and shorts and made her way to the bed. Sipping in to the covers, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

* TJIY *

It was 5am when Harmony woke up. She sat up confused and scared, not knowing where she was. It took a minute for the previous day's events to flood her brain and then she relaxed.

She knew she wasn't going to get back to sleep so she slid out of her bed and padded over to the bathroom. She paused in front of the mirror to inspect her hair, which only looked slightly tousled. _I could get used to this_. She continued through to the door for Blaise's room. Opening the door, she could see a mound of covers in the bed.

"Blaise," she whispered getting no reply. She walked towards the bed and perched near where Blaise's head should be. "Blaise." She whispered again, still getting no reply.

She laid her hand on top of the covers where she suspected Blaise's shoulder would be, the contact waking him immediately. "Who? What? Oh, Harmony, it's you. What's up?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came to see if you were awake. Sorry for waking you up."

"No problem." Blaise said rubbing his face. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. I don't know what woke me up."

Blaise pulled back the covers for Harmony to get in. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Come on, it's bloody early. Nobody wants to be awake at this hour. Let's go back to sleep, ok?"

Harmony snuggled closer and immediately felt sleep take her away.

* TJIY *

At 9am, the living area's fire roared to life, spitting out a very irritated Draco Malfoy. Once he had straightened his robes, he stormed through the twins' quarters and straight to Blaise's room, slamming the door open in the process.

"You better have a bloody good reason for ditching me yesterday. Mother made me sit with her all afternoon while she did her quilting, or whatever it was."

Blaise hadn't budged. Draco huffed and walked over to the bed. Pulling back the covers, he revealed a shirtless Blaise and a girl in – in what Draco would call – skimpy pyjamas, both of whom were now awake.

"Oh, so this is why. If you wanted a shag, you should've just said and I wouldn't have turned up now." At that moment, Harmony sat up and locked eyes with Draco. "Blaise. Why does your bird look like you with tits?"

Blaise's eyes darkened. "Drake, you better shut up."

"What's wrong? I was basically complimenting you on your conquest." Draco winked at Harmony.

This only made Blaise more angry. "Drake, shut it. NOW!" He shouted, rendering Draco and Harmony speechless. He leaned over to his sister, "Harmony, why don't you go and have a shower and get ready. I'll deal with this prat. I'll try to explain everything."

Harmony nodded and padded through to the bathroom, locking the door with an audible click.

Blaise just sat and stared up at Draco, who had an uncharacteristically confused look on his face. His mouth was gaping like a fish out of water and he was continually pointing between Blaise and the bathroom door. After a few minutes of this, a look of realisation took residence on Draco's face.

"You... You called her Harmony."

"Yes." Blaise droned, knowing exactly where this was going.

"She looks exactly like you."

"Good eye, mate."

"You called her Harmony and she looks like you."

"I'd say we have already established those facts."

"Blaise, you found your sister!?"

"And there we have it, Ladies and Gentlemen. Young Draco found the answer and with seconds to spare." Blaise stood and applauded, only a slight smile on his face.

Draco had been Blaise's best friend for as long as they could remember. The Malfoys were very close to the Zabinis and were Harmony and Blaise's Godparents. When they were 10 years old, the four parents had explained the situation with Harmony to Draco, as Blaise already knew. Both boys were told to keep a look out at Hogwarts in case they found her. After all these years, Draco had almost given up hope. He felt terrible, but seeing the same people every year and knowing that she wasn't one of them really put a dampener on school, and he tried to forget about it. Harmony hadn't crossed his mind in 2 years. Until now.

Suddenly, Draco was on his knees in front of Blaise, hugging his friend's legs. "Man, I am so sorry. I didn't think it would be her. Wait. When did she come back? How did you find her? Where was she? Oh man, can you ever forgive me?" Draco looked up with the best puppy dog eyes he could conjure up.

Blaise kicked his legs free and walked over to his wardrobe. "I can forgive you. It's my sister you're gonna have problems with. I'll explain everything in full later," he said as he disappeared in to his wardrobe, "I can tell you one thing though. You better be worried."

Draco snorted. "Why would I be scared of a girl?"

Blaise poked his head out of the wardrobe, smiling. "Because she's the girl who broke your nose in third year."

_Who broke my nose in third year? No girl has done that to me before. No. Wait. Granger. She punched me when that overgrown chicken was executed. What. Then that means..._

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock and horror. Hermione Granger had been the only girl Draco had truly been afraid of. She was feisty, powerful and had a mean right hook. Now she was Harmony Zabini, there was no doubt where that fire came from.

_How the hell is she going to forgive me. Where can I even start? I've bullied her for years. She hates me. I hate her. Don't we?_

Blaise walked over and pushed Draco's mouth closed. "Didn't your mother tell you that if you hold your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies?"

"Blaise, I'm in deep shit. Your sister hates me."

"That, she does."

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, you can go and wait in the study until we're both ready, then let the grovelling commence." Blaise said, knocking on the bathroom door, the click sounding and he went in, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, shit me. This is a new angle to take." Draco said to himself as he left Blaise's room. "Merlin, help me!"

**Well there you have it. Hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be out very soon and it's my favourite so far!**

**Please Read and Review, I like to know what you all think!**


	4. Rude Awakenings

**HEY GUYS! So here is the next chapter... Already, you say? I know well I felt AWFUL about leaving it so long last time so you can have it now!**

**I am using McDonalds WiFi to post this, casually chilling in Essex!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and alerts! They make me smile.**

**I hope y'all like this chapter ... It's definitely my favourite so far. PLEASE let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 4 – Rude Awakenings**

Harmony sighed as she closed and locked the bathroom door. Draco Malfoy had once again insulted her, and this time he didn't know who she used to be. _But did he really insult you? He did congratulate Blaise about you albeit for the wrong reason. _Shaking away her thoughts, she turned her shower on. Once the water was the perfect temperature, she stepped under the spray and her body relaxed immediately.

Her mind quickly went back to Draco. _He's Blaise's best friend. I hope he likes me. I mean, I hope we get on for Blaise's sake. He won't like me as soon as he knows I'm Granger. The filthy mudblood._

Harmony pushed the thoughts from her head once more and continued to wash her hair and body. Once she felt she was sufficiently clean, she turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel.

A knock came from the door to Blaise's room. She unlocked the door and opened it slightly, enough to let Blaise squeeze through. "Are you ok?" He asked, concern alive in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. It's all a shock really. Him bursting in like that."

"I'm sorry about that. It's not the first time he's done that..."

"And it's probably not the last either."

"You're right. That boy has no boundaries. Right, you go get dressed and wait in your room until I'm done. I just need to talk a few things through with you before we go through and see Draco. Give me 10 minutes."

"Okay." Harmony turned and went straight through her room and in to her wardrobe. She went through the rails of clothes and finally decided on a pair of denim shorts and a long vest top (or short dress, whichever way you want to see it). She then sat at her dressing table and brushed her hair, revelling in its softness. After a few minutes of difficult deliberation, she decided to put it in a high ponytail. Turning around, she looked at the wall shelves at her very few pairs of shoes. It took a while to decide what to finish her outfit off with, but she decided on her large, black combat boots. After putting them on, she stood and checked her appearance in the full length mirror. Happy with how she looked, Harmony walked back out to her room to find Blaise already sitting on her bed.

"Wow. You get ready quick." Harmony said, taking a seat next to Blaise.

"No, you just take forever." He laughed, quickly ducking what would've been a smack to the back of the head.

"Oi, you! I don't take forever!"

"You're right. Draco takes much longer than you did." They both chuckled, "speaking of which, I didn't tell him the whole story of what happened yesterday, though I did give him a little push in to finding out who you were and how you're not very happy with him right now."

"And what did he say to that?"

"He's quite terrified of your wrath, actually. I brought up the time that you broke his nose. He never quite got over that one."

"Oh yeah, what a great moment." Harmony laughed at the memory.

"So, when we go and see him in a sec, please play on your anger at this morning. He deserves it."

"Oh, this should be fun." Harmony smirked.

Blaise stood and offered Harmony his arm, which she gladly took and they made their way out of her bedroom.

"By the way, Dad is gonna kill you if he sees you in shorts _that_ short."

"No he won't. He won't be happy, but he won't do anything to upset his princess, will he. Especially since he's just got me back."

"You are devious. You are definitely a Zabini."

Blaise and Harmony full on belly laughed most of the way to the living area. As soon as the door came in to view, they stopped laughing and composed themselves.

Harmony turned to Blaise and whispered, "somebody will be able to fix this, won't they?"

"Fix what?" Blaise asked, bewildered and completely unprepared for what was about to happen.

*TJIY*

Draco sat in the room in the armchair that meant that his back was to the door. His father would lecture him on how dangerous and stupid his decision had been, but he reasoned it with the fact that he didn't want Granger, no Harmony to see the terror on his face.

_What's taking them so long? Hopefully Blaise is talking her in to forgiving me. Yeah that must be what's taking them so long. I mean, there is a lot to forgive._

**BOOM!**

The door flew off its hinges and crashed to the floor. Harmony had used all of the force that she could physically conjure up to kick the door open. The action left Blaise stunned. He didn't think such a small person could cause so much destruction without use of a wand, spell or potion.

Whilst Blaise was still, Draco was the complete opposite. The loud noise coming from behind him made him scream like a girl. He jumped up from his seat ad threw himself across the coffee table that was in front of the fireplace. He turned and looked towards where the noise had come from and he locked eyes with a furious Harmony. Draco had been scared of her when she was Hermione Granger, but now she was utterly terrifying. Hot and terrifying. _Wait. Did I just say hot?_

Draco didn't have too much time to think about his mental slip up as Harmony's combat boot covered feet stomped over the broken door and she sauntered over to him slowly, causing him to scramble back in to the wall.

"Oh, Malfoy. What would your followers say if they saw you cowered in a corner afraid of a little girl? And a Gryffindor at that." Harmony crooned, trying to act a little like Bellatrix Lestrange. _That woman could scare a ghost._

Draco lowered his head away from Harmony's stormy gaze. He couldn't look at her anymore, she was just too damn hot. The only reason that he didn't have a hard on was because he was so scared. _Say something, Merlin's beard open your mouth, Draco!_

He managed to mumble something unintelligible. Harmony used her foot to nudge Draco until his back was against the wall and he was looking directly at her. She bent over, giving Draco the perfect view of her cleavage. Draco's mouth dried up. He licked his lips and stared at her chest, which didn't go unnoticed by Harmony.

She placed her fingers under Draco's chin and tilted his head up. They locked eyes. Harmony wasn't smiling but she was slightly amused by the situation.

"My eyes are up here. So, what did you say?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You're sorry," she mocked, "sorry for what?"

"Everything."

*TJIY*

Giovanni and Maria were sitting in their study. It was what they did every morning at around this time. They would wake up and get ready together, they would then make their way to their study to wait for Blaise to make an appearance. They liked to have breakfast as a family and they especially wanted Harmony to see that they were a close family and wanted to make her feel welcome. When it reached 9.30am, Maria started to worry.

"They're probably still sleeping, darling. We all had a big day yesterday." Giovanni said, patting his wife on the thigh.

"But what if something has happened? We've only just got her back and..."

"And I won't let anything happen to our baby again."

He kissed her forehead lightly and felt as the tension left her body. They sat in comfortable silence, both reading books when the fire roared to life, the green flames revealing Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy impeccably dressed as usual.

"Good morning Gio, Ria. Sorry to burst in on you like this, but we were wondering if Draco has been here yet this morning?" Narcissa asked, giving a hug to Maria.

"No problem at all. I haven't seen him personally, but he could be in Blaise's wing. We can have a look for him in a moment," Maria said, giving a glance to her husband, who nodded in response to the unasked question. "But first, why don't you two have a seat, we have some big news."

Lucius and Narcissa shared a glance and took their seats. Giovanni proceeded to tell them all of the events that had occurred over the previous day, receiving gasps of shock and tears of happiness (mainly from Maria and Narcissa) followed by exclamations and hugs of excitement, joy and congratulations.

"I can't believe she's really back." Narcissa said, drying her eyes with a tissue.

"You and me both, Cissy. I have my little girl back." Maria cried, hugging her friend tight.

"When can we see her?" Narcissa asked, obviously itching to get out of the room.

"Now, if you like." Giovanni announced, "Maria has been itching to get over there and check Harmony is still there."

They all laughed and made their way to the door. All except Lucius. Giovanni walked over to his friend and clapped him on the shoulder.

"What's the matter, Luc?"

"Do you think it wise for me to go see her now? I spent years insulting her and last year, I tried to kill her and her friends. She won't be pleased to know that I'm her Godfather."

"Harmony is a Zabini. We are a forgiving family. She may not be happy in the beginning but she will change her mind quickly. She's an intelligent girl, remember."

"I hope you're right, Gio."

"When am I not?" They both laughed and left the study, making their way behind their wives on their way to the twins' wing.

*TJIY*

Harmony smirked down at Draco. He was whimpering and trying to evade eye contact for fear of actually bursting in to tears. _Why did I stare at her tits!? This isn't the time or place for that, no matter how amazing they look._

"Is little Draco scared? Not so tough now, are you?" Harmony looked towards Draco, miming for him to copy her and shake his head, which he did. "So. Why should I forgive you, huh? You made my life hell, Malfoy. HELL! Do you remember what you and your pathetic little friends used to call me?"

A sob broke free from Draco's voice box. He didn't want to say it. It would only make things worse. He vowed to himself then and there that he would never utter that word again.

"Say it, Malfoy. Nothing stopped you before. My crying didn't stop you. What is stopping you now?" Harmony egged, Draco kept his mouth firmly shut and shook his head. "SAY IT! Go on. M... M... Mudblood. Not nice, is it?" Draco shook his head again. "So why call someone it?"

"I... I... I don't know."

*TJIY*

The group of adults were chattering and laughing their way through the Manor. As they reached the twins' wing, they weren't prepared for what they saw. Blaise was standing staring with his mouth open.

"Blaise, honey?" Maria called cautiously. Blaise didn't respond or move at all.

As they walked closer, they could see that the door to the living area was open. What unnerved them was that, as they got closer, they could see splinters around the door frame and the whole door was completely missing. Their walking quickly sped up, Maria reaching a run.

"Blaise, where is your sister?!" She screamed.

When they reached the room, they laid their eyes on a scene that they never expected to see. Harmony was leaning over a terrified Draco, with her right foot on his shoulder, sneering down at him.

"Harmony?" Maria asked, slowly stepping towards her daughter.

The voice seemed to break Harmony out of her little world. She looked up and turned away from Draco. "Oh, good morning mum," she said kissing Maria on the cheek. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy, how good to see you. I guess you're looking for Draco." She pointed to the cowering boy against the wall.

"I... We... Yes, we were." Narcissa stuttered out.

Harmony looked at her watch and gasped, "is that the time? Merlin, I'm hungry. I definitely need some breakfast.

"G...Good idea, sweetie." Maria said as Harmony took her arm and began to lead them from the room. When they reached the door, Harmony stopped in front of Giovanni and gave him her sweetest smile.

"Good morning, daddy." She said, kissing him on the cheek. She then made her way from the room with Maria.

As soon as Harmony was out of sight, Draco jumped up and composed himself, dusting off his clothes and wiping his face. Once satisfied, he walked over to his bemused parents.

"What was all that about, son?" Lucius drawled, smirking slightly.

"Damned if I know. Though I have learned not to piss off Harmony Zabini."

Narcissa slapped Draco around the back of the head, "language, Draco."

"Sorry, mother." With that, the Malfoys left the room and made their way to breakfast, leaving Giovanni and a still shocked Blaise.

Giovanni looped his arm over Blaise's shoulders, finally breaking him out of his trance.

"Now son, we have to talk about what you have let your sister wear this morning..."

"Hey! Why do I get blamed?"

"Because you do."

Blaise huffed and walked along with his father to breakfast.


	5. Revelations Pt 1

**Author's Note: I am so damn sorry for the lateness. I blame relationship troubles. I am now single again and living back with my mum. OH GAHD!**

**Well here it is, this chapter gets a little deeper, and brings in other characters. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

**WARNING: Dumbledore/Ron/Ginny/Molly!Bashing, Violence and abuse (though not too graphic)**

**Chapter 5: Revelations Part 1.**

Albus Dumbledore was a happy man. And why wouldn't he be? He had everyone right where he wanted them. He had power over all of them. In fact, he had power, full stop.

Standing in the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, he was broken out of his thoughts by the scraping of a chair along the floor. Ronald Weasley was a pest of a boy. Albus wished that he didn't have to have him around but it was necessary. The boy was easy to control. As were the other two redheads present.

Ginny and Molly Weasley really were the epitome of 'like mother, like daughter'. They both had the same minds and were after the same goal. The money and power that came with the Potter name. Albus had promised Ginny that she could marry Harry as soon as she was of age. Not long after, Albus would convince the Wizarding world that Harry was dark and becoming the next Dark Lord (of course, after the boy had disposed of that troublesome Tom Riddle) and take it upon himself to kill the boy. _All for The Greater Good,_ he told himself. After all of this he would, once more, be hailed a hero. Albus Dumbledore; Defeater of three Dark Lords. _I like that._

Albus smiled to himself then turned to regard his guests. "I thank you for joining me this morning." He said, taking a seat opposite them.

"May I ask, why have you called us here Albus?" Molly said, curtly.

"Of course, I just hoped we could recap on things and discuss our financial arrangement."

"Great. When do I get my next payment? I think I should be getting more over the summer, having to deal with Potter's woe-is-me letters all the bloody time!" Ron said rudely, earning himself a smack from Molly.

"Ronald. You will watch your language! Be polite in front of the headmaster!"

"How can I be? I'm the one being made to hang out with the bloke. If it wasn't for the money, I would't cast _augmenti _on him if he was on fire."

"That's because you _can't_ cast _augmenti_, Ronald." Ginny sneered.

"That's quite enough, you two. Now, I will raise your allowance, both of you. You'll get double the galleons every three months." Albus saw the boy's eyes light up. "And Molly, before you say anything, you will be getting double the galleons this year also."

"Thank you, Albus." Molly said.

"But remember, this money is completely conditional. Ron, you have to stick by him and play the role of best friend. I don't want a repeat of your fourth year. You need to control that temper of yours..."

"But you don't know what it's like! It's impossible, he is the single most annoying person I've ever..."

"Control, my boy." Albus cut in. "As for you, this year is the year that you really need to make yourself his, Ginevra. Molly, I'd like you to double the amount of Love Potion you put in to the care package that you send to Harry. As soon as he sees Ginevra at platform 9 ¾, he should be completely besotted."

"Great. Finally, Harry is going to be mine." Ginny looked towards her mother and smiled.

"Now, one more thing before you go. Ronald, my boy, I'd like you to instigate a closer relationship with young miss Hermione Granger. I need her closely watched."

"Are you FUCKING SERIOUS!? You want me to touch that mudblood? I could have any girl I want, why would I choose to touch her?" Ron shuddered at the thought.

"Are you loyal to me?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then you will do what I ask of you, won't you." Albus sneered across the table.

"Oh, sir. But I'm not going to enjoy it!"

"Oh, at least try. I'm sure she'll be all yours quite quickly and easily."

Ron's eyes lit up at the thought. She may be a mudblood, but she's obviously a virgin. All of a sudden, she seemed a lot more appealing. Especially if she believes he wants it as well. Ron smirked at the thought of her under him, under his control.

"Any questions?" Albus asked, suddenly looking a lot more friendly.

"No, Albus." Molly said.

"Wonderful, then I shall see you in a couple of weeks back here."

The three redheads all raised from their seats and made their way to the fireplace. Once three flame roars were heard, Albus sat back with his feet on the table. _Ah, this is just too easy._

*TJIY*

Harry Potter was not a happy bunny. He never was during the summer. Why? Because he doesn't get the great fun summer like everyone else. No, he has to slave away in the Muggle world with, no _for_, his 'family' The Dursleys.

They hated him. Everything about him. Most of all, they hated the fact that he was a Wizard. A freak, as they would say. As soon as he reaches the front door of Number Four, Privet Drive, he gets treated no better than a house elf. After locking all of his belongings in the cupboard under the stairs – his old bedroom – he is put straight to work. Cooking and cleaning for them, working inside the house and out.

_I wonder what happens when I'm not here. I can't see any of them doing the work. They must hire someone._

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon's voice broke through Harry's thoughts. Harry looked down and saw that the eggs had begun to burn.

"Oh, shit!" Harry mumbled as he felt a hand grab the back of his collar and drag him away.

"Petunia, finish the breakfast. I have an insubordinate freak that I need to deal with." Vernon called over his shoulder, as he reached the stairs.

He pushed Harry forward up the stairs, causing the boy to drop to his knees and clamber his way up towards his bedroom. Harry scrambled into the corner as Vernon entered the room and closed the door behind himself. The look in his eyes was terrifying. They were full of hate yet you could see the excitement through them.

"You... You can't hurt me, Uncle. My Godfather will..."

Vernon cut Harry off with a quick backhand slap to the face, his ring splitting Harry's cheek open. "LIAR! You thought we wouldn't know, didn't you. That freak of a Godfather you hide behind is dead. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Who... Who told you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Vernon punched Harry in the face making Harry fall on to his side. This made it easier for Vernon, now having the boy lying down. He grabbed Harry's feet and dragged him to the centre of the room. Harry was still trying to fight back, kicking and punching whatever part of Vernon he could reach. Once Vernon dropped Harry's legs, he landed one swift kick to Harry's abdomen. Harry felt a crack and suddenly he could barely breathe.

"That'll teach you to try and fight back, freak. Now, on to today's real lesson."

Vernon kicked Harry in the stomach once more, Harry choked out a sob with whatever air he could acquire.

"What did you do wrong this morning, boy?" Vernon bent down, albeit with some difficulty, and grabbed Harry's hair, pulling it back sharply, making Harry look directly in his eyes.

Harry mumbled, "I burned the breakfast."

Vernon grabbed Harry's face tight, "not just that, you wasted my hard earned money. _I _work my arse off, _I_ let you in to my respectable home, you and our freakishness and how do you repay me?"

All Harry could do was sob. Vernon let go of Harry, causing him to drop back to the ground, crying. Vernon ripped Harry's t-shirt over his head then stood and unbuckled his belt.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Oh, yes. You WASTE MY MONEY." Vernon punctuated each word with a lashing to Harry's back. Each time, the belt hit him harder, making him scream louder. He landed one last punch to the side of Harry's head before making his way to leave the room.

Harry could feel the darkness welcoming him in, his vision fading. The last thing Harry heard was Vernon mutter, "that Dumbledore better pay me extra for this," and then unconsciousness pulled him away.

When Harry finally awoke, it was dark. He knew that he would be out for a long time but he hadn't expected this. He started to try and wrench himself up, hissing as the pain all over his body hit him hard. He stumbled his way over to his bed and sat down softly. Looking at his alarm clock, he saw that it was midnight.

_Well, at least I got a day off._

Just then, Harry felt strange. He felt like he wasn't alone. He put his bedside lamp on and scanned his room, noticing two owls perched on top of his wardrobe. As soon as they got his attention, they flew down and dropped their letters in to his lap. The first, he noticed, had the Gringotts seal, the second he noticed the handwriting. _Hermione!_ He decided to open the Gringotts letter first, _might as well get the business out of the way._

_**Dear Mr Potter,**_

_**In light of some recent information that has become known by us, Goblins, I am writing to invite you to come to Gringotts in order to discuss some sensitive matters regarding the accounts and vaults that you hold with us. I would also like to belatedly discuss with you the details of the will of Lord and Lady Potter, your parents. I would also like to discuss the offerings of your Godfather's will, one Sirius Orion Black.**_

_**May I offer my deepest condolences on your loss.**_

_**I request that you come to the meeting at Gringotts as soon as possible, preferably alone, or with a close companion of your choice. I do have only one request, you must not inform Albus Dumbledore of this meeting.**_

_**Please send a reply with this owl and keep this letter as proof of your appointment.**_

_**Until then, **_

_**Fireclaw – Head Goblin of Ancient Family Vaults and Inheritances.**_

Harry re-read the letter over again, confused for a few reasons.

Why did Fireclaw say vaults and accounts as in plural? He was only aware of the vault that Hagrid had taken him to before his first year.

His parents' will? Isn't it a bit late for that to be sorted out. It's been 15 years!

He had no idea about Sirius' will. Why hadn't anyone told him about it? The must have had a will reading by now.

Don't tell Dumbledore? Why not? Why wouldn't the Goblins want Dumbledore to know?

Then it came rushing back to him. The thing that Vernon had said before he passed out. Dumbledore had been paying the Dursleys off. The way it seems, he's paying them to act in the disgusting way that they treated him from the day he ended up on their doorstep.

This information made his heart begin to pound in his ears, making his head hurt even more. He put the Gringotts letter down and reached for the other letter. _Hopefully Hermione can make this headache go away. She has that healing effect._

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Firstly, I am so sorry that I have taken so long to write to you. You wouldn't believe how crazy my summer has been already! Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about. I have had something really big happen and I know I can trust you enough to tell you. It's not something that I can tell you in a letter, though. It just wouldn't be right. **_

_**Is there any way that I could meet you face to face so that we can talk? Oh, and please don't tell anyone about this. It needs to be kept between us.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Your Best Friend, Hermione x**_

Once again, Harry re-read the letter, wondering what could possibly have happened to Hermione. He began to worry. She had never been that cryptic and secretive before. He decided it must be something important if she couldn't say it in a letter.

Harry got up and went to his desk, taking out a pen and notepad – as his quills and parchment were locked away – and penned two quick replies, sending each off with its respective owl. He then made his way back to his bed and fell in to an unrestful sleep, his mind wandering over what he had just read, and what could possibly be happening. _It must be something big._

*TJIY*

Fireclaw sat behind his ornate desk, going through the paperwork regarding the vaults owned by Harry Potter, eagerly awaiting a reply from the boy. Just then, an owl flew in and landed on the perch beside his desk, dropping a flimsy piece of white paper on his desk. _Paper? Where is the boy's parchment?_

_**Dear Mr Fireclaw,**_

_**Thank you for contacting me. I am afraid that I cannot pin down a specific day or time that I can visit you, due to family issues.**_

_**I can, however, tell you that I am going to try and make it within the next three days**_. _**I apologise for any inconvenience this may cause you with regards to any other work you may have. I look forward to seeing you, then.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

*TJIY*

It was 2am and Harmony was sleeping comfortably in her own bed. It was silent, except for her light breath. _Tap tap tap._ Harmony shot up in her bed. She was an incredibly light sleeper at this time of night (or morning). Looking around, her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. She switched on a lamp and made her way to where the noise was coming from. Opening the window, the owl swooped in and dropped a scruffy piece of paper on her bed, then flew back to the owlery.

Harmony sat on the bed and unfolded the letter, gasping as she noticed a few blood drops and bloody fingerprints scattered over the sheet.

_**Hermione, **_

_**You don't need to apologise for not writing earlier, you've written now and that's all that matters. Plus it sounds like you've been busy.**_

_**I'd be happy to meet you and tomorrow (well, technically today) would be the best day for me. The Dursleys are going out for the day so won't be able to stop me. **_

_**I can meet you in the park near my house. It's nearly always empty so we can sit on the swings and chat. **_

_**Also, Mundungus Fletcher is the one on The Order's guard duty opposite the house, so I won't have to worry about being ushered back to the house. **_

_**I hope everything is ok, your letter kind of worried me. Shall we say to meet at 1pm?**_

_**Love, Harry.**_

_**P.S Please can you bring any healing and blood replenishing potions that you have lying around. I'm gonna need them.**_

Tears welled up in Harmony's eyes as she read the end of the letter. _Why would he need these potions? I hope the Dursley's haven't done this!_ Harry had told Harmony of the treatment he received at The Dursleys' home, all the hard work that he had to do for little food, though he'd never mentioned physical abuse before. As she read the letter again, she began to cry for her best friend.

She must have been crying loudly because Blaise burst in to her room and was straight at her side hugging her tightly. They sat there for a while until Harmony's tears calmed down.

"What's wrong, sis?" Blaise asked carefully, hoping she wouldn't start crying again.

Instead of answering, Harmony passed Harry's letter to Blaise who read it straight away.

"But who would do this to Potter?" He asked, shocked at how angry he sounded.

"His so-called family." Harmony strained out, followed by a yawn.

"Ok, well you're going to see him tomorrow, we can discuss it with mum and dad in the morning. Right now, you need sleep."

Harmony laid back and let Blaise cover her over before he got in the other side, pulling her in to a hug. After a few more hiccoughs of tears, harmony drifted off to sleep, Blaise followed soon after.

_Tomorrow's going to be interesting._

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL THERE YOU HAVE IT! **

**I hope you like it! Please review, I will totally reply to them all this time since I actually have time now!**

**Love Love Love x**


End file.
